Ese joven, Psiquiatra: Accidentes
by ScarletFarfalla
Summary: Segundo semestre, primer año de Medicina. Sebastian Michaelis regresa nuevamente a los familiares campos de la Universidad de Oxford. Su relación con el estudiante prodigio de último año, Ash Landers, pasa más allá del simple "tutor-estudiante". Advertencia: momentos yaoi SebastianxAsh . /AU - Secuela/
1. Comienzo

**Disclaimer: ************Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador(Yana Toboso).**

**************Advertencia: **Indicios de _yaoi _

**Pareja: **Ash**x**Sebastian

**A/N:** Secuela de Ese Joven, Psiquiatra. Enfocado específicamente en la relación de ambos personajes mencionados.

* * *

**I. Comienzo**

Al cerrar una puerta, otra se abrirá.

Al igual como si estuvieras leyendo un libro; cada vez que terminabas un capítulo siempre habría otro esperando, así sucesivamente hasta llegar al final.

Era tiempo de terminar el capítulo y seguir al siguiente, cierto pelinegro no siendo la excepción. Las vacaciones al final habían terminado, era tiempo de regresar a rondar por esos enormes pasillos de la gran Universidad de Oxford. Un nuevo semestre acababa de empezar, por lo que el joven estaba ansioso, quizá hasta desesperado, de volver a esos alrededores familiares que le brindaban nostalgia.

Todo seguía igual, como si jamás se hubiese marchado. Como si hubiesen detenido el tiempo con tal de permitir que prevaleciera la majestuosa escuela para ser contemplada una vez más por esos orbes rojizos y sentirse bienvenido.

A diferencia del campus, Michaelis sí había cambiado.

Bastante.

Pasando una mano por su cabellera oscura se dirigió a los dormitorios, decidiendo pasar el resto del día acomodando sus cosas; el privilegio de conocer bien el lugar. Caminó por los pasillos, saludando caras familiares, maestros y compañeros, como si jamás se hubiese ido; un día cualquiera.

Encontró el número asignado; habitación 226.

Sebastian sonrió feliz de que era el mismo cuarto de antes. Abrió la puerta y la dejó azotar levemente contra la pared.

-Pero, ¿qué…?-

Sus ojos se abrieron con estupefacción, su cuerpo tenso mientras permanecía debajo del marco de la puerta. Se le fueron sus palabras, sus ojos enfocados en la persona que yacía frente a él, esta moviendo y cargando cajas de un lugar a otro. No fue hasta que el pelinegro había exclamado que el intruso detuvo sus acciones y giró medio torso a su dirección.

-"Ah. Qué sorpresa…¿Se podría considerar agradable?"-

-¿Q—Qué haces aquí?-

-"Esa no es forma de saludar a un viejo amigo… "-

-¡No evadas la pregunta!-

-"Dime, ¿cruzaste todo el campus nomás para saludarme?"-

-Hasta crees. Esta es mi habitación.-

-"Ah. Eso sí cambia las cosas…"-

-Exacto. Así que, si fueras tan amable de— -

-"Bienvenido, mi querido compañero de cuarto."-

El pelinegro arqueó la ceja, observando como esos labios formaban una sonrisa ladina, aquella que jamás pensó ver tan pronto. Su corazón se aceleró mientras tragó con pesadez.

-Esto es una broma…-

-"¿Te sientes mal, Sebastian?"-

-Aléjate…me…¡me niego a compartir habitación con un acosador pervertido!-

Era una pesadilla. Sebastian cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza en negación. El destino le era cruel e injusto, justo cuando pensaba que tendría un semestre libre de todo estrés posible le jugaba de una manera despiadada.

-"Vamos. Ambos sabemos cuánto extrañaste a tu tutor favorito."-

-Fue solamente en mi primer semestre. ¡Y fuiste el único!-

-"¿En serio? Entonces con más razón."-

-¡Qué arrogante eres!-

Quería morir.

Quería regresar.

Todo menos lidiar con el muchacho de obres cárdenas.


	2. Ebrio

**Disclaimer: ************Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador(Yana Toboso).**

**************Advertencia: **Indicios de _yaoi_

**Pareja: **Ash**x**Sebastian

**A/N:** Secuela de Ese Joven, Psiquiatra. Enfocado específicamente en la relación de ambos personajes mencionados.

* * *

**II. Ebrio**

No solía hacer cosas estúpidas.

Era mucho mejor que eso, pero aún así lo estaba haciendo, estaba cometiendo una estupidez. Quizá fue por influencia y manipulación, pero en ese momento parecía ser lo correcto, puesto que los demás lo estaban haciendo. Era su primera vez estando en una fiesta de universitarios, y la verdad era que no quería sentirse fuera de lugar.

Tomó la bebida sin preguntar su contenido, el sabor sabiéndole amargo y agrio en su boca, pero no mostró queja alguna en el momento.

-Bleh…-

Musitó asqueado, lo más disimulado posible. Le dejó un mal sabor en su boca, sin embargo pidió otro. Definitivamente no era porque le gustaba el alcohol, sino que era de esos momento en que quería seguir tomándolo por el simple hecho de hacerlo.

Se terminó el segundo.

El tercero…

Al fin el cuarto hasta que empezó a mirar doble. El joven pelinegro frunció el ceño y parpadeó un par de veces. Era la primera vez que se sentía así, aunque el problema y preocupación se desvanecieron en cuestión de segundos, el ojicarmín sintiéndose feliz y contento.

Estaba ebrio.

Caminó por el lugar, saludando a gente extraña como si hubiesen sido amigos desde la infancia, aunque ellos contestando el saludo con igual entusiasmo; estaban igual o peor que él, pero ¿qué le importaba a Sebastian? Quería saludar a medio mundo dentro de ese pequeño evento social.

Reía sin medida alguna junto con los demás, hasta daba unos cuantos pasos de baile al pasar por la pista donde otros bailaban e interactuaban; aceptaba bebidas que le ofrecían, no importa cómo se la presentaran. Líquido, sólido hasta directamente de los labios de mujeres que desconocía; qué le importaba al muchacho estando ebrio.

Se sentía impotente; invencible.

Era la mejor noche de su vida.

…

Desde el baño de su habitación se escuchaban gemidos y toses de parte suya, el crudo joven apegado a la taza del baño durante toda la mañana, desde la madrugada.

-_Odio_…las fiestas…-

Se quejaba entre tanto vómito y escupidas que realizaba.


	3. Salidas

**Disclaimer: ************Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador(Yana Toboso).**

**************Advertencia: **Indicios de _yaoi_

**Pareja: **Ash**x**Sebastian

**A/N:** Secuela de Ese Joven, Psiquiatra. Enfocado específicamente en la relación de ambos personajes mencionados.

* * *

**III. Salidas**

No sería la primera vez que lo hacía.

Desde la primera noche notó su comportamiento distinto, pero el pelinegro no le prestó importancia, sino hasta después de que había transcurrido una semana desde que empezaron las clases.

Su compañero de cuarto, su _querido_ tutor se tomaba la molestia de salir de la cama para tomar un paseo y dejar sólo a Sebastian. No sabía el por qué detrás de ello, pero cuando quería preguntarle al mayor siempre la incomodidad le ganaba; esa sonrisa le hacía tragar sus palabras, por lo que terminaba posponiendo su objetivo.

Sin embargo, Michaelis siempre lo esperaba, no importaba cuánto se tardara Landers en regresar. Tenía que admitir, a veces le preocupaba, a pesar de nunca mencionarlo en voz alta. Habían ocasiones en que llegaba de madrugada, el menor aprovechando en dejar la lámpara de mesa prendida para que no se tropezara al regresar a su cama. O cuando llegaba alrededor de las seis de la mañana, cuando entraba tarde a clases, Michaelis se tomaba la molestia de tenderle la cama y dejarle la pequeña cafetera lista con el agua hirviendo.

Sebastian sabía que Ash estaba consiente de que notaba sus salidas, pero ambos nunca sacaban el tema por cuestión de privacidad y prudencia. Pero eso no cesaba la inquietud del pelinegro hacia su colega.

No fue hasta que ambos coincidieron.

Sebastian ya se estaba alistando, poniéndose los zapatos, cuando el mayor entró a la habitación; no importaba qué tan cansado estaba, el menor nunca lo veía cansado. El pelinegro no se molestó en alzar la mirada, puesto que sabía que era él y nadie más; era muy temprano para visitas.

-El café está en la cafetera.-

Comentó en voz tranquila, terminando de amarrarse las agujetas de sus zapatos. No escuchó una respuesta mas que el sonido de pisadas por la habitación. Era uno de esos días en que Landers entraba tarde a clases, por lo que el pelinegro usualmente estaba despierto, pero salía antes de que el mayor regresara a la habitación; hoy se le hizo tarde.

Se dirigió a la puerta después de tomar su mochila, pero se detuvo justo debajo del umbral de la puerta para girar su cabeza y observar a su compañero; ya se había servido el café y en esos momentos se lo estaba tomando. Sus ojos se encontraron en ese momento, el mayor deteniendo sus acciones para mirarle expectativamente.

-"¿Sucede algo?"-

-…-

Pero Sebastian sacudió la cabeza arrepentido y forzó una leve sonrisa.

-…No, nada. Te veré más tarde.-


	4. Pérdida

**Disclaimer: ************Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador(Yana Toboso).**

**************Advertencia: **Indicios de _yaoi_

**Pareja: **Ash**x**Sebastian

**A/N:** Secuela de Ese Joven, Psiquiatra. Enfocado específicamente en la relación de ambos personajes mencionados.

* * *

**IV. Pérdida**

El tiempo es dinero.

Al menos eso dicen.

El joven pelinegro no era de aquellos que les gustaba perder el tiempo en cosas que no valdrían la pena. Aún así habían ocasiones en que su curiosidad le ganaba y hacía que se tragara sus palabras. Nunca aprendería, sin embargo la suerte a veces se apiadaba de él y le compensaba su curiosidad; otras no.

En esta ocasión parecía que la suerte le sonreiría.

Había salido temprano de clases, y tenía bastante tiempo como para ir a la cafetería del campus por algo de comer; moría de hambre. A veces se sobrepasaba y no desayunaba con tal de llegar temprano a clases, pero siempre terminaba pagando ese tipo de descuido con dolores de cabeza, mal humor y una guerra de rugidos dentro de su estómago; no sabía qué era peor.

Sebastian suspiró con pesadez al escuchar el primer crujir de su estómago, haciendo que apresurara su paso para llegar lo más pronto posible a su destino y silenciar al querido león.

Al menos, ese fue el plan hasta notar a la distancia a cierta figura familiar.

El joven ladeó la cabeza, sus pasos disminuyendo hasta quedar completamente parado, observando con curiosidad a su querido colega. Había salido de una de las salidas de los edificios de salones, con la mirada en unos papeles en mano mientras sorbía de su café que cargaba en la otra. Dicha escena le hizo rugir el estómago aún más, Michaelis suspirando ante ello.

-Lo siento, pero te tendrás que esperar.-

De todos modos no todos los días veía al mayor en acción, por así decirlo, y admitía que le daba curiosidad el saber qué tanto hacía Landers en su día.

Sonriendo ladinamente empezó a seguirle, actuando disimulado mientras dejaba una distancia bastante amplia entre ambos para no causar sospecha.

Varias cosas se le venían a la mente sobre las actividades que realizaba su colega. Era viernes, por lo que quizá el mayor se la pasaba yendo a antros y consiguiendo mujeres de más.

Chasqueó la lengua incrédulamente.

_-Él no tiene cara de que va a divertirse.-_

Descartó la idea y continuó su expedición, su mirada siempre sobre la espalda del mayor para evitar perderle de vista. Otras ideas llegaron a su mente, como una doble vida, el ir a centros de caridad, el ser súper héroe de medio tiempo, entre otras cosas; pero cada una la descartó con una sacudida de cabeza. Pero qué estúpido. Ash no era ninguna de esas personas, Sebastian estaba seguro.

Suspirando, el pelinegro alzó la mirada para observar al mayor, solamente para darse cuenta de haber perdido a su objetivo. Detuvo sus pasos y parpadeó, sus cachetes inflándose poco a poco con molestia; por haber estado fantaseando había perdido rastro de Landers.

-Maldita sea…-

Pero qué bonito día era para perder el tiempo.


	5. Discusión

**Disclaimer: ************Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador(Yana Toboso).**

**************Advertencia: **Indicios de _yaoi_

**Pareja: **Ash**x**Sebastian

**A/N:** Secuela de Ese Joven, Psiquiatra. Enfocado específicamente en la relación de ambos personajes mencionados.

* * *

**V. Discusión**

Siempre hay una solución.

Pero si para llegar a la solución surgen problemas entonces, ¿para qué uno se molesta en evadir?

-¿Por qué no me dices qué pasa?-

-"¿Qué hay que decir?"-

-No sé, quizá el por qué sales todas las noches y regresas a quién sabe qué horas…Siempre me evitas.-

Al fin había agarrado el suficiente coraje para confrontar al mayor. Después de varias semanas al fin había logrado acorralarlo en la habitación, el joven pelinegro decidido a no moverse de la puerta de salida, obstruyendo el paso, hasta que supiera todo.

-"No pasa nada."-

-Ahí, ¿lo ves? Estás evadiendo la pregunta…¡Como siempre!-

Sebastian frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Notaba los pequeños momentos en que su colega parecía mostrar síntomas de cansancio o malestar, pero cada vez que pensaba tomar acción, Ash siempre lograba mantener una actitud tranquila y feliz, como si nada hubiese pasado. No le gustaba que mantuviera secretos con él, puesto que eran compañeros, y el menor sentía que era su deber saber de este tipo de cosas porque en verdad…

-Me preocupas, Ash.-

Sintió sus mejillas arder al decir esto, siendo la primera vez en mencionarlo en voz alta. Dejó caer sus brazos al igual que su frente, algunos cabellos cubriéndole la cara. Estaba temblando de lo molesto que estaba.

-"No hay razón alguna."-

Las respuestas de su compañero le dolían, eran bastante cortantes. Michaelis sentía sus ojos volverse húmedos de más, las lágrimas queriendo salir; a veces se odiaba por ser tan sentimental. Rechinó los dientes para evitar llorar, no le daría ese privilegio a Landers; primero muerto.

-"Estoy bien."-

-Bien. No me digas.-

Disparó la mirada y se encontró con esos orbes violetas. A veces el mayor podía ser tan frío con él de manera indirecta; le afectaba demasiado. Lágrimas empezaron a caer, el pelinegro rompiendo contacto con el otro al dejar caer la mirada al suelo, cerrando los ojos con intenciones de parar esas lágrimas, pero seguían saliendo.

-Mierda…-

Se dio la media vuelta y postró su mano sobre la perilla, girándola rápidamente y abriendo la puerta, solamente para salir de ahí sin decir palabra alguna y dejándola azotar con fuerza, dejando al mayor ahí en la habitación.


	6. Habla

**Disclaimer: ************Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador(Yana Toboso).**

**************Advertencia: **Indicios de _yaoi_

**Pareja: **Ash**x**Sebastian

**A/N:** Secuela de Ese Joven, Psiquiatra. Enfocado específicamente en la relación de ambos personajes mencionados.

* * *

**VI. Habla**

Cuando no tienes algo bueno que decir, quédate callado.

Sebastian no fue la excepción de esta regla.

No le dirigió la palabra durante días, ni tampoco se tomó la molestia de estar presente en la habitación con él; al menos de que fueran preguntas indispensables se limitaba a contestar un simple "sí" o "no", o a veces cuando estaba de humor avisaba que saldría cuando el mayor estaba presente.

De ahí, le ignoraba sin remordimiento alguno.

Su enojo le cegaba como para poder pensar bien sus acciones, pero el pelinegro aún no pensaba perdonarle si sus emociones no estuviesen tan presentes. Se le hacía injusto, el hecho de que Ash pudiese saber todo sobre él, pero en cambio él no saber nada de Ash. Por más que había intentado terminaba enojado o peleado con su colega. Usualmente era por unas cuantas horas, quizá un día o dos.

Pero esto era distinto.

Sebastian no quería verlo ni en pintura. Sentía un enorme malestar en su estómago, un nudo en él que tardaba horas en desaparecer; quería evitar eso, por lo que evitaba a Landers.

Duró así una semana, dos…

Hasta la tercer semana pareció que le estaba molestando a su colega. Había esperado hasta que el pelinegro regresara de clases hacia la habitación.

-"Necesito hablar contigo."-

El menor le miró de reojo y se fue a su cama directamente, dejando caer su mochila sobre esta mientras se aflojaba la corbata.

-"Esto ya es ridículo, Sebastian…Han pasado tres semanas."-

Rió mentalmente, orgulloso de lo bien que había logrado continuar con ello; tenía que felicitarse.

-"Sebastian."-

El pelinegro continuó desvistiéndose, ignorando el llamado constante de su colega.

-"Sabes, la otra vez juré escuchar que gemías _mi nombre_ al dormir…"-

-¡Qué demonios!-

-"Ah. Al fin te hice."-

Sebastian se sonrojó con ira al ver cómo Ash se reía ladinamente ante la pequeña victoria de conseguir su objetivo, sin mencionar, disfrutando la reaccionar del querido joven pelinegro.

-Te odio _tanto_…-

-"Sí, sí. Ya se te pasará. Vamos a comer que me muero de hambre."-

El menor apretó su puño con fuerza, este temblando de enojo mientras mentaba en silencio a cierta persona de orbes color violeta.


	7. Detalles

**Disclaimer: ************Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador(Yana Toboso).**

**************Advertencia: **Indicios de _yaoi_

**Pareja: **Ash**x**Sebastian

**A/N:** Secuela de Ese Joven, Psiquiatra. Enfocado específicamente en la relación de ambos personajes mencionados.

* * *

**VII. Detalles**

Pocos se fijan en los detalles; es lo que te hace sobresalir.

Sebastian era buen observador, aunque también le causaba ser distraído por enfocarse tanto en los detalles. Pero muchas veces le fue útil, sin embargo tenía que cuidar tal acción si no quería salir perjudicado, especialmente cuando cierta persona estaba involucrada.

Hace una semana empezó a actuar diferente.

No sabía por qué; no sabía cómo.

El pelinegro notaba a su compañero actuar distinto. Su actitud se volvió más frívola y distante, no comía y muchas de las veces en que quedaban ambos de comer juntos Ash no se presentaba. Lo veía cada vez menos, sus salidas nocturnas volviéndose más frecuentas hasta que se volvían horas hasta que después pasaban días sin que regresara a la habitación; en esas noches Sebastian no dormía con solo pensar en dónde pasaba la noche su colega.

¿Estaba bien? ¿Tiene frío? ¿Comió algo en todo el día?

Estas y otras más circulaban por la mente del menor día y noche mientras permanecía sólo, sin su acompañante de cuarto. Se sentía inútil al no poder hacer nada, y cuando parecía tener la oportunidad de poder hacer algo al respecto el mayor no cooperaba; bastante distante.

Sebastian hacía un esfuerzo por encontrarse con él, pero a veces sentía que lo evitaba por ser una molestia, por lo que sus ánimos por ayudar decrecían poco a poco. ¿Qué hacer?

Poco después se enteró que Lander había faltado a clases durante tres días seguidos, la noticia tomándolo por desapercibido. ¿Ash, faltar a clases?

-Imposible.-

Repetía.

-Ese no es él.-

Juraba.

Después de clases el menor iba directamente a la habitación, con el afán de poder encontrar al mayor dentro de esas cuatro paredes; varias veces probó su suerte y siempre terminó con las manos vacías. Era un embrollo bastante complejo que no parecía tener fin para el muchacho.

Lo peor del caso era que le estaba empezando a afectar en su salud.

Michaelis no dormía en ocasiones, manteniéndose despierto con la excusa de estudiar para poder estar despierto en el momento de que Ash regresara a la habitación, pero el mayor nunca cruzó por esa puerta; ni una sola vez. Si no dormía tampoco comía; en vez de ir a comer en sus ratos libres, los aprovechaba mejor para buscar a Landers para asegurarse si ya había desayunado, comido o cenado. Pero si es que tenía suerte en encontrarlo, rara vez por cierto, el mayor lo mandaba a volar con la misma respuesta. Siempre.

-"Estoy bien."-

-Claro que no estás bien. No has comido, ¿cierto? Estás más pálido de lo normal…-

-"Sebastian…"-

-Tienes que comer o te vas a enfermar.-

-"Eso no te concierne."-

-Pero—– -

-"Deja de entrometerte. _Es molesto_."-

Usualmente así terminaban sus charlas, con un Ash molesto y con un Sebastian herido. Era peor que el estar peleado con él como hace unas cuantas semanas, puesto que jamás lo había visto actuar así; tan diferente a la persona que tanto estaba acostumbrado. No veía ya esos labios formar su sonrisa tan característica, y esos orbes que le causaban un cosquilleo incómodo, pero tolerable, ahora no veía nada más que vacío y tristeza.

No le gustaba, quería al viejo Ash de vuelta.


	8. Verdad

**Disclaimer: ************Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador(Yana Toboso).**

**************Advertencia: **Indicios de _yaoi_

**Pareja: **Ash**x**Sebastian

**A/N:** Secuela de Ese Joven, Psiquiatra. Enfocado específicamente en la relación de ambos personajes mencionados.

* * *

**VIII. Verdad**

La verdad duele.

Pero entre más temprano te la digan, mejor.

Para el pelinegro no era la verdad que decían, sino el cómo la decían; cada persona le daba un énfasis distinto, por lo que su reacción dependía mucho del otro, especialmente si esa persona le era bastante importante.

Le dolía.

Bastante.

Después de varios días al fin lo encontró en la habitación; estaba sentado en la silla giratoria del escritorio, con la cabeza entre sus manos. Parecía estar pensando sobre algo importante, puesto que no alzó la mirada cuando Sebastian entró la habitación.

-…-

El ambiente se volvió tenso, por lo menos para pelinegro. Se apresuró a dejar sus cosas para así salir de ahí cuanto antes, descartando la idea de tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. No emitió palabra alguna, girando completamente para dirigirse a la salida con la mano ya extendida para alcanzar la perilla.

Si tan solo la hubiese agarrado a tiempo.

Si tan solo le hubiese ignorado y salido de ahí cuando aún podía.

-"¿Sabes lo estresante que es complacer a la gente?"-

Michaelis dejó caer su mano a su costado, justo a unos centímetros de la puerta. La voz de su compañero lo había detenido completamente, ahora mirando a su dirección para solamente notar que seguía en la misma posición.

_-Acaso…¿lo imaginé?-_

Pensó el menor en confusión, el otro sin mover ningún músculo. Parecía como si nada hubiese pasado, esa frase disipándose en el ambiente para dejar la habitación nuevamente en silencio. Sebastian dirigió lentamente la mirada la perilla y alzó la mano nuevamente, decidido de que había sido su mente quien le estaba jugando sucio.

-"Porque…no importa cuánto te esfuerces. Nunca es suficiente."-

El corazón del pelinegro dio un brinco, sus ojos agrandándose a escuchar la voz de Ash nuevamente. Cuando giró la cabeza hacia su dirección lo encontró mirándolo sin parpadear, su mirada seria.

-Um…-

-"Voy a especializarme en psiquiatría…"-

Qué extraño.

El joven pelinegro ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces.

-Pensé que querías cirugía pediátrica.-

-"…"-

Quizá fue su imaginación, pero sintió la tensión volverse aún más pesada, haciendo que su instinto le dijera, si no es que gritara, que saliera de ahí cuanto antes.

-"No entiendes nada…"-

Michaelis tragó con pesadez mientras sentía esa mirada penetrarle sin medida; dolía el verle a los ojos, le intimidaba.

-"Claro. Tú que tienes su apoyo. Tú que tienes la vida _perfecta_."-

-Pero, ¿qué tanto estás diciendo, Ash?-

-"¡Cállate!"-

Sebastian no pudo evitar desviar la mirada mientras un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios. Su corazón se aceleró mientras su respiración se agitaba; era la primera vez que Ash le alzaba la voz.

Sintió como el hombre se le acercaba hasta acorralarlo, dejándolo atrapado.

-"Les podría haber sido igual de útil que siguiera lo que yo quería. Pero no, tengo que obedecer, después de todo; ese imbécil asqueroso puede sacar a alguien de acá con la misma facilidad con la que le cortas la yugular a un paciente."-

-Ash…me estás asustando.-

Mantuvo su voz firme, a pesar de sentirse intimidado por la corta proximidad que tenían ambos; el mayor siendo más alto solamente empeorando las cosas.

-"Pero está bien…Estudiaré psiquiatría."-

Le ignoró el comentario, el pelinegro conteniendo la respiración mientras observaba cómo el mayor tenía la mirada alzada al techo.

-"Así lo quieren."-

Lentamente el mayor se fue alejando hasta retirarse completamente y regresar nuevamente a la silla. Sebastian sintió como le regresaba el aire, aprovechando para respirar un tanto jadeante; estaba temblando demasiado que sus piernas le fallaron, haciendo que se recargara contra la puerta y poco a poco deslizarse hasta quedar en el suelo.

Estaba demasiado ocupado recuperando el aire como para prestar atención a su colega; demasiado ocupado tratando de procesar aquel pequeño episodio tan surreal.


	9. Nervios

**Disclaimer: ************Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador(Yana Toboso).**

**************Advertencia: **Indicios de _yaoi_

**Pareja: **Ash**x**Sebastian

**A/N:** Secuela de Ese Joven, Psiquiatra. Enfocado específicamente en la relación de ambos personajes mencionados.

* * *

**IX. Nervios**

No importa la situación, hay que tener nervios de acero.

No importa qué persona uno tiene que enfrentar.

Para Michaelis sí le importaba.

Había tenido una semana bastante larga, pesada y estresante. No solo era semana de exámenes, sino que también tuvo que lidiar con otros asuntos que él no podía dejar pasar por más tiempo. Justamente ese día había decidido empezar un trámite de transferencia de dormitorio; simplemente no creía poder aguantar más.

Desde aquel incidente Michaelis se abstuvo de acercarse al mayor a toda costa. Sin excepciones. Salía de cualquier habitación donde estaba él, no importaba si habían otros también, tampoco se dignaba de escuchar su nombre por los aires, por lo que el pelinegro siempre tenía los audífonos puestos. Quería bloquear todo recuerdo de _aquel_ día.

Precisamente ese mismo día Sebastian pensaba dejar su carta de solicitud en la oficina, pero antes tenía que ir por ella a su habitación. No estaba tan nervioso, puesto que sabía que el mayor estaría fuera a esas horas; eso le causaba un poco de tranquilidad a su corazón.

Se apresuró entonces, caminando a doble paso hacia los dormitorios, directamente a su habitación.

Al abrir la puerta sintió su alma salir de su cuerpo, sus ojos agrandándose al encontrarse con su compañero dentro de la habitación; estaba leyendo una hoja en mano, al parecer muy importante, antes de que llegara Sebastian, puesto que alzó la mirada y arqueó la ceja un tanto molesto.

-"Quisieras explicarme, ¿qué significa esto?"-

-…-

-"Una carta de solicitud de intercambio. ¿En serio?"-

Sebastian tragó con pesadez.

La había encontrado; había encontrado su carta.

-"¿Y bien?"-

El menor inhaló profundo y tomó unos pasos hacia delante, su mano alzada para tomar el papel de las manos del mayor mientras le devolvía la mirada.

-Es de mala educación el husmear entre las cosas de otras personas.-

Logró mantener su voz tranquila que hasta él mismo se sorprendió.

-"No cuando esa persona lo deja a la vista de todos."-

-¡Eso es _mentira_! ¡Me aseguré muy bien de guardarla precisamente para que no la encontraras!-

Sus nervios le habían traicionado.

Ya había alzado la voz.


	10. Cambio

**Disclaimer: ************Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador(Yana Toboso).**

**************Advertencia: **Indicios de _yaoi_

**Pareja: **Ash**x**Sebastian

**A/N:** Secuela de Ese Joven, Psiquiatra. Enfocado específicamente en la relación de ambos personajes mencionados.

* * *

**X. Cambio**

Los cambios deberían ser buenos.

Abrían nuevos caminos hacia otras posibilidades, aunque a veces uno no planeaba cierto cambio en su vida. Michaelis no fue la excepción.

Tuvo que tomar una seria decisión hace unos cuantos días, y las consecuencias de dicha decisión ya le estaban siendo restregadas en la cara como si fuese la diversión del momento. No podía hacer nada, puesto que ya se había tomado una decisión final.

Observó cómo su compañero cerraba la última caja y la sellaba, no sabía qué decirle. No pensó que Landers tomaría la bala por él, no esperaba que fuese él el sacrificio y no Sebastian. Sus ojos escarlatas permanecieron sobre el mayor mientras este tomaba la caja y la llevaba hacia la la puerta, donde estaban otras cuantas esperando a ser trasladadas.

-"Bien. Esa es la última."-

-…-

Su colega le miró y alzó una ceja, sus labios curveados en una sonrisa perfecta mientras se dirigía hacia el pelinegro, quien estaba sentado sobre su cama con una mirada afligida.

-"No me pongas esa cara. Así no te quiero dejar cuando me vaya."-

Michaelis bufó y dejó inflado sus cachetes, el repentino contacto de esa mano fría contra su cabellera oscura relajándole un poco; solamente Ash tenía permitido el despeinarle. El menor quitó la mano de Ash de su cabello, su agarre firme mientras le miraba con descontento.

-No tienes que hacer esto.-

-"Ya lo hice."-

-Pero no debiste ser tú…-

-"Está bien, Sebastian. Así será mejor para ambos."-

No importaba cuánto le suplicara para que se quedara, sabía que sería en vano; Ash ya se había decidido en irse de la habitación, solicitando otra. El pelinegro quedaría nuevamente solo en esas cuatro paredes, y al decir verdad no quería volver a estarlo; se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de ese hombre que el simple pensamiento de que ya no cruzaría por esa puerta se le haría extraño.

Pero no insistió.

Le miró tomar las cajas y dirigirse hacia la salida. Quería detenerlo, pero ya las palabras no eran suficientes, ni cualquier excusa que se le ocurriera al ojicarmín sería suficiente para que Ash se quedara.

Se cerró la puerta, dejando al menor solo en la habitación, aún sentado sobre la cama. No sabía que sentir primero, las emociones revolviéndose que le era imposible saber cuál era más fuerte. Suspiró y desvió la mirada hacia la cama que alguna vez fue ocupada y parpadeó. Sobre el colchón yacía un bulto blanco, el pelinegro alzándose de su lugar para observarlo más de cerca. Un suspiro salió por sus labios nuevamente mientras no podía evitar sonreír; alzó la mano y sintió la tela de la prenda mientras la tomaba entre sus manos.

-La olvidaste a propósito…-

Rió tenuemente, mirando la chaqueta.

-…Idiota.-


	11. Insomnio

**Disclaimer: ************Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador(Yana Toboso).**

**************Advertencia: **Indicios de _yaoi_

**Pareja: **Ash**x**Sebastian

**A/N:** Secuela de Ese Joven, Psiquiatra. Enfocado específicamente en la relación de ambos personajes mencionados.

* * *

**XI. Insomnio**

No podía dormir.

Por más que lo había intentado, el sueño se le había espantado.

Era la segunda noche que permanecía despierto, acostado sobre la cama mientras tenía la mirada en el techo. Estaba cansado, pero ese cansancio no era suficiente como para dejarlo noqueado; se movía por toda la cama con intenciones de conciliar el sueño, pero nada.

Se levantó hasta quedar sentado sobre el colchón, sus piernas cruzadas y su peso recargado sobre sus manos. Era el colmo, necesitaba dormir. Sacudiendo su cabellera, el joven dirigió su mirada hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, sobre la silla del escritorio yacía la chaqueta de Ash; aún no se la había devuelto. Mordió su labio inferior y cerró los ojos.

-Tengo que devolvérsela mañana…-

Chasqueó la lengua y miró por el rabillo de ojo nuevamente la prenda.

-…-

Sus mejillas ardieron lentamente, el muchacho sacudiendo la cabeza en negación. Sería solamente por una noche, estaba sólo y nadie se daría cuenta. No era como si el mayor significara algo para Sebastian; era solamente su chaqueta.

-Además hace frío.-

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la silla, su mano temblorosa dirigiéndose a tomar la chaqueta para después regresar a la cama y acostarse. Presionó la tela contra su rostro, inhalando el aroma que tenía, _su_ aroma. Olía igual que él, igual a la frescura de un campo; entre más permanecía inhalando, el olor a lavanda era mucho más presente, le quedaba tanto a ese hombre, según Sebastian. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras se aferraba hacia la prenda con fuerza. Le extrañaba, bastante, pero sabía que no podía pedirle que regresara, su orgullo era mucho más grande que su _añoranza_ por el mayor.

Cerró los ojos y exhaló suavemente, el aroma de la tela invadiendo su mente hasta nublarla, dejando al pelinegro pensar en nada más que en el hombre de los orbes violetas. Su cuerpo se relajó de más hasta al fin quedar dormido, la chaqueta aún entre sus brazos.

Había encontrado el remedio perfecto para su insomnio.


	12. Envidia

**Disclaimer: ************Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador(Yana Toboso).**

**************Advertencia: **Indicios de _yaoi_

**Pareja: **Ash**x**Sebastian

**A/N:** Secuela de Ese Joven, Psiquiatra. Enfocado específicamente en la relación de ambos personajes mencionados.

* * *

**XII. Envidia**

La envidia es una declaración de inferioridad.

Michaelis era bastante posesivo con sus cosas, aunque no solía sobresaltarse o mostrarse lo bastante evidente como para que uno se diera cuenta de que resguardaba dicho sentimiento; sabía disimularlo bien la mayoría del tiempo.

Pero esta vez no fue así.

Había salido a tomar un paseo, no muy lejos del campus con tal de tener un panorama distinto por un rato. El día era helado, por lo que el pelinegro salió con bufanda, asegurando de tenerla bien amarrada alrededor de su cuello, aún así podía ver su aliento al exhalar y empañar sus lentes. Era un fastidio el tener que detenerse y limpiarlos, cada vez que lo hacía su cuerpo empezando a enfriarse hasta que le calaban los huesos. Suerte para el joven que un café estaba justo al otro extremo de la calle.

Tenía una imagen bastante cálida; en las afueras un letrero con grandes letras color crema anunciaban _"Queen's Lane Coffee House"_ en bonita itálica. Le vendría bien un café, por lo que cruzó la calle y se adentró al local. Adentro estaba lo bastante cálido que provocó que se aflojara la bufanda. Había poca gente, a pesar de ser algo tarde, pero el pelinegro no prestó importancia y se dirigió hacia el fondo. Pidió un café de vainilla y pagó, solamente tendría que esperar a que lo preparaban.

En el fondo podía escuchar _I'm not Yours_ de Angus y Julia Stone, una sonrisa placentera apareciendo en el rostro de Michaelis mientras tomó asiento en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana. Recargó su mejilla en la palma de su mano izquierda, observando a su alrededor.

Se detuvo justo en una de las mesas que estaban más al fondo del café, reconociendo dos figuras sentadas juntas, quizá demasiado juntas. Lentamente su mano derecha se cerró, volviéndose puño. Parecía como si se estuviese viendo una persona al espejo, ambos teniendo el físico bastante parecido, pero eso no era que tenía aturdido al joven pelinegro.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Ash con Ángela?

Mordió su labio inferior con recelo, frunciendo el ceño respectivamente mientras los observaba charlar, veía al mayor sonreír con suma facilidad, las risas de la mujer sonando por el café, o quizá dicho efecto siendo resultado de la paranoia de Sebastian. Aún así, sentía un gran malestar el verlos tan apegados, tan unidos.

-Tch…-

Agachó la mirada y observó sus puños temblorosos, queriendo controlar esa repentina sensación de ansiedad que le invadió. No sabía por qué, pero quería acercarse e interrumpir tan gustosa charla, sin embargo no lo hizo. Permaneció quieto y con la mirada caída, algunos cabellos cubriéndole el rostro.

Por qué tenía que ser ella quien le provocara esa sonrisa, esa risa ladina que alguna vez Sebastian contempló. Debía ser él quien estuviese a lado del hombre de los obres violetas, no Ángela.

-No son celos…-

Mustió entre dientes. La quería lejos de él, no merecía ese momento con Ash. No importaba cuánto tardaría el menor en buscar mil y un razones para dejar en claro el por qué, especialmente cuando negaba que fueran celos.

Quizá envidia.


	13. Afrontar

**Disclaimer: ************Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador(Yana Toboso).**

**************Advertencia: **Indicios de _yaoi_

**Pareja: **Ash**x**Sebastian

**A/N:** Secuela de Ese Joven, Psiquiatra. Enfocado específicamente en la relación de ambos personajes mencionados.

* * *

**XIII. Afrontar**

Es mejor afrontar las cosas de frente y con la mirada en alto.

Ya era hora de que el pelinegro también lo hiciera.

Caminaba en círculos por la habitación, sus brazos atados detrás de su espalda mientras observaba sus propias pies dar pasos sin cesar. Tenía la mañana libre, convenientemente, y estaba decidiendo si ir no a buscar cierta persona de orbes cárdenas. No se lo había encontrado desde ya hace días, desde que Landres cruzó por esa puerta sin mirar atrás, sin mirada alguna de remordimiento.

A veces el menor cuestionaba si se marchó por culpa suya, si el mayor se había hartado de su presencia que tomó la primera libertad en marcharse. Quizá el incidente desde hace casi una semana había sido la salida perfecta, quizá hasta planeada; el pensamiento deprimía a Sebastian, su apetito, sueño y cansancio siendo reemplazados por puro dolor y arrepentimiento.

¿Si era cierto?

Las pisadas cesaron hasta que permaneció inmóvil en el centro de la habitación, su mirada en el suelo, su rostro escondido por algunos de los mechones oscuros de su cabello. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y dirigió su mirada hacia la cama, la chaqueta del mayor extendida sobre esta.

-Quiero verte…-

El pelinegro dio unos pasos mecánicos hacia delante, parando frente al extremo de la cama, observando esa prenda. Aún no se la había vuelto.

¿Si ya no lo vuelve a ver?

-Sería mi único recuerdo…-

Estando sólo en esos momentos no medía sus palabras, sacando lo primero que se le venía a la boca. En su vida le hubiese dicho esas palabras, por lo menos no en voz alta; quizá escritas. Tomó la prenda y nuevamente la trajo hacia sí, inhalando la colonia embriagante que se había impregnado entre las fibras de la tela. Se había aferrado tanto a ella que no creía que le sería posible el devolverla.

Sin embargo, si era la única manera de poder ver a su colega, tendría que hacer el sacrificio. Después de todo no estaban peleados ni evitándose, a pesar de que esto último empezaba a sonar lógico para el pelinegro.

¿Si lo estaba evitando?

Enterró su cara sobre la tela y sacudió la cabeza, dejándose marear por el olor a lavanda, así ya no pensaría; así ya no tendría que pensar en afrontar a Ash. Le aterraba el pensar que existía la posibilidad de que este no quería verle y que en verdad lo estaba evitando a toda costa.

Aún cuando Sebastian ansiaba verlo.


	14. Accidente

**Disclaimer: ************Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador(Yana Toboso).**

**************Advertencia: **Indicios de _yaoi_

**Pareja: **Ash**x**Sebastian

**A/N:** Secuela de Ese Joven, Psiquiatra. Enfocado específicamente en la relación de ambos personajes mencionados.

* * *

**XIV. Accidente**

Los accidentes no existen.

Constantemente escuchaba a su padre decir tal cosa, y Michaelis creció creyendo tal frase. Siempre había una razón por la cual sucedían las cosas, buenas o malas, por lo que eso lograba tranquilizarle y mantener la razón con mucha más facilidad. Tranquilizaba su alma la mayoría de las veces.

Esta vez no.

El joven pelinegro había terminado sus clases y ahora se dirigía hacia uno de los pasillos que llevaban a los patios del campus. Se sentó en una de las bancas, su mochila a lado suyo; sacó un cuaderno y pluma y suspiró. Hace poco había recuperado algunas horas de sueño, pero aún así seguía cansado; el dibujar le ayudaría a relajarse y mantener su mente ocupada, puesto que últimamente sus pensamientos giraban alrededor de un solo ser.

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, sus mejillas ardiendo en solo recordar.

Lo había visto un par de veces rondar por la escuela, pero Sebastian aún no se dignaba a acercársele y platicar; era una pelea bastante reñida entre su orgullo y ansiedad, lo torturaban.

-No lo necesito.-

Declaró en voz baja, concentrándose nuevamente en su libreta mientras hacía garabatos con su pluma. Estaba frustrado, cansado, herido y entre otras cosas más, el dibujo siendo una de las maneras en que lograba canalizar todo aquello. El ras de la punta contra el papel le gustaba, viendo cómo salía la tinta y seguía el movimiento de la pluma, así formando una serie de líneas hasta hacer un dibujo; era una lavanda para variar.

Su liberta de repente fue arrebatada de sus manos, el pelinegro alzando la mirada en molestia hacia arriba, sus ojos abriéndose en sorpresa al notar que era Landers quien había tomado su libreta.

-"Le falta realismo…"-

Sebastian volvió en sí rápidamente y bufó, estirando su mano para tomar la libreta de vuelta, aunque el mayor se alejó de su alcance.

-No pedí tu opinión…-

El menor se paró y volvió a intentar, Ash con simple burla bloqueando todo intento que hacía, después de todo sus brazos era mucho más largos que los del pelinegro.

-"¿Al menos lo estás intentando?"-

-Deja de joder…Dámela, Ash.-

Dio un paso de más y al fin tomó la libreta por la esquina y la jaló suavemente. Grave error. Ambos no contaban que ni él ni Ash la soltaran, mucho menos de que el mayor la jalara con mucha más fuerza.

El corazón de Michaelis aumentó su ritmo, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose nuevamente al quedar cara a cara con su colega, centímetros cerca de que ambas narices se tocaran. Desde tal distancia podía contemplar esos orbes violetas, cristalinos y profundos. Sebastian cerró los ojos y le arrebató la libreta al mayor, empujándole un poco para crear distancia entre ambos.

-Perdón…-

Musitó apenado, algunos mechones escondiendo su rostro.


	15. Primera

**Disclaimer: ************Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador(Yana Toboso).**

**************Advertencia: **Indicios de _yaoi_

**Pareja: **Ash**x**Sebastian

**A/N:** Secuela de Ese Joven, Psiquiatra. Enfocado específicamente en la relación de ambos personajes mencionados.

* * *

**XV. Primera**

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Aunque habían ocasiones en que uno no estaba preparado para ese "todo". Michaelis aún era joven por lo que desconocía varias cosas sobre la vida, volviéndolo demasiado ingenuo y curioso ante la vista de otros.

El joven pelinegro permaneció en su habitación durante toda la tarde, las ganas de salir se habían esfumado en cuanto dio un paso dentro del lugar. Dejó todo lo que traía cargando cerca de la puerta y se arrastró hacia su cama, dejándose caer boca abajo; giró su cuerpo hasta tener el techo en la mira y suspiró, cubriendo su rostro con su antebrazo. Todo era mucho más aburrido sin la presencia de otro dentro de ese cuarto.

-Estúpido…-

Musitó cansado, cerrando los ojos e inhalando. Su mano se metió debajo de la almohada, sacando de ahí la chaqueta del mayor; había dormido con ella nuevamente, pareciendo ser esa la única manera para poder descansar hasta la mañana siguiente. Hoy no fue la excepción. En menos de cinco minutos había quedado rendido entre los brazos de Morfeo, su rostro cubierto por la tela de la prenda del mayor.

Consecuentemente su subconsciente empezó a jugar con sus sentimientos por el mayor, siendo este lo principal de la repentina fantasía que su mente le hacía soñar.

Ambos se encontraban nuevamente en la habitación, ambos de rodillas sobre la cama del menor. Sebastian podía ver el rostro del hombre, esos ojos violetas observándole atentamente. Los sentimientos de felicidad le invadieron su cuerpo, feliz de ver ese rostro tan cerca al suyo.

Quería hablarle, el expresar lo feliz de tenerlo nuevamente como su compañero, pero un dedo le silenció el habla, Michaelis sonrojándose mientras una sonrisa ladina jugaba en los labios de su ex tutor. El toque suyo causaba escalofríos en el menor, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara con rapidez. Ninguno emitió sonido alguno, absteniéndose a solamente mirarse el uno al otro. Con suma suavidad, sintió cómo una mano le acariciaba el rostro, al igual como lo hubiese hecho alguna vez en vida real. Para el pelinegro, ese toque le era bastante real en esos momentos, le agradaba y tranquilizaba.

El mayor entonces dirigió su mano más abajo, pasando por el cuello de Sebastian para después detenerse en el primer botón de la camisa de este. Estaba el pelinegro lo bastante estupefacto como para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo desvestido por su compañero, demasiado entrado en esos ojos y esa sonrisa, no podía despegarse de ellos. Su torso quedó expuesto, la mano de Ash acariciando su pecho hasta sacarle un gemido al menor. Sebastian cerró los ojos mas no hizo queja alguna; era la primera vez que hacía algo así, su corazón no paraba de latir mientras intentaba mantener su respiración tranquila.

Lo que no sabía era que en realidad dicha fantasía le provocaba una gran excitación al cuerpo del pelinegro, cada toque que visualizaba lograba que su miembro retorciera poco a poco entre la tela, esta volviéndose ajustada.

Las caricias aumentaron, la escena cambiando hasta que se dio cuenta estar acostado sobre el colchón, lo único que podía ver era el rostro del mayor y sus hombros descubiertos. Sebastian mordió su labio inferior, mas sintió un fuerte gemido salir inevitablemente de sus labios al roce de un intruso en su entrepierna.

-A—Ash…-

Jadeó, sintiendo la mano del mayor rozar su virilidad sin importancia alguna, los labios de este haciendo contacto con la piel de su cuello. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa situación, ni sabía cómo llamarle; lo único que sabía era lo bien que se sentía lo que le hacía, un bulto en sus pantalones evidenciándolo.

-Basta…Ash, detente…-

Cubrió su rostro apenado, las caricias siendo cada vez intensas por el mayor, provocándole un cosquilleo por su virilidad, tanto en sueño como en realidad. Entre más dejaba transcurrir el tiempo, esa sensación crecía, pareciendo que el mayor esperaba hasta que llegara al límite. El pelinegro mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, tragando las ganas de gritar el nombre de este, pero solamente le empeoró la situación. Había llegado hasta su límite, hasta su clímax, el líquido blanquecino haciendo su trayectoria hasta salir sin aviso alguno.

Soltó un gemido lo bastante fuerte para despertarle completamente. Lo primero que notó fue sentir su pantalón húmedo y apretado, dándole una sensación de asco. Estaba jadeando aún, sonrojado y con el corazón palpite y palpite sin querer parar. Una onda de escalofríos pasó por su cuerpo, un tanto aturdido por aquel ocurrente sueño que seguía corriendo en su mente.

La chaqueta del causante sueño estaba a lado suyo, haciendo que el menor frunciera el ceño aún más. Su mente le había jugado sucio, volviendo a aquel hombre la representación de lo prohibido y que subconscientemente añoraba. El pelinegro cubrió su rostro con sus manos y exhaló con pesadez.

Será la primera y única vez.


	16. Salida

**Disclaimer: ************Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador(Yana Toboso).**

**************Advertencia: **Indicios de _yaoi_

**Pareja: **Ash**x**Sebastian

**A/N:** Secuela de Ese Joven, Psiquiatra. Enfocado específicamente en la relación de ambos personajes mencionados.

* * *

**XVI. Salida**

A veces la salida fácil no es la más conveniente.

Cierto pelinegro prefirió arriesgarse y hacerlo de todos modos.

-"¿Sabías que estaban saliendo juntos?"-

-¿Quiénes?-

-"¿Cómo que '_quiénes_'? Ash Landers y Ángela Blanc."-

La voz de Arthur seguía resonando por las paredes de su mente, causándole un dolor de cabeza tremendo. Sebastian chasqueó la lengua con disgusto mientras estaba sentado erguido sobre el borde de la cama, tenía una botella de cerveza en mano a medio acabar. No acostumbraba a tomar licor, pero la situación lo demandaba, Sebastian no podía creer que Ash estaba saliendo con esa arpía y lo peor era que no se había tomado la molestia en decirle al pelinegro.

-Siempre con tus secretos…-

Gemía el menor, llevándose la botella a la boca y dando largos tragos de la bebida, el alcohol quemándole la garganta cada vez que pasaba por esta, pero Michaelis se sentía lo bastante herido como para prestarle atención a tal detalle.

-Miserable…estúpido…-

El pelinegro le mentaba a ese hombre con todo el alma, sus ojos llorosos y sus mejillas ruborizadas; era un desastre pero qué le importaba si Ash estaba bastante ocupado con la susodicha mujer que era su pareja. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto?

-¡Ni una palabra!-

Gimoteó con ira, lanzando la botella contra la pared, el impacto siendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperla y dejar una mancha en la superficie. Michaelis se limpió la cara y se acostó, acurrucándose y cerrando los ojos, pequeños sollozos escapando de sus labios temblorosos.

-Te odio…-

Continuó así por un par de minutos, su cuerpo ya cansado, hasta que se quedó dormido, sin pesadillas ni dulces sueños; soñó en blanco.


	17. Equivocación

**Disclaimer: ************Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador(Yana Toboso).**

**************Advertencia: **Indicios de _yaoi_

**Pareja: **Ash**x**Sebastian

**A/N:** Secuela de Ese Joven, Psiquiatra. Enfocado específicamente en la relación de ambos personajes mencionados.

* * *

**XVII. Equivocación**

Todo mundo se equivoca.

Así aprende uno de sus errores.

Particularmente Michaelis, quien había cometido un error bastante estúpido. La conoció en la biblioteca, la dama queriendo alcanzar uno de los libros de la parte más alta de los estantes; el joven pelinegro convenientemente había pasado por ahí y se acercó a ayudarle, recibiendo una genuina sonrisa de su parte.

-"…Gracias."-

-Por nada.-

El muchacho se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia otro rumbo, o al menos intentó, puesto que la querida joven aclaró su garganta para que se detuviera. Aprovechó para observarla de cerca; complexión delgada, piel color durazno y grandes ojos café claro, cabello lacio hasta la espalda y con un atuendo que gritaba la palabra "ingenua".

-"Um…Tú…no te he visto antes. ¿Vienes a menudo?"-

Sebastian desvió su mirada y se encogió de hombros, solía venir frecuentemente, pero ese lugar le recordaba tanto a Landers, no le gustaba permanecer ahí por mucho tiempo. Ella no lo sabía, claramente.

-Cuando la situación lo indica.-

-"A—Ah. Yo igual…aunque no suelo salir mucho. Por cierto, me llamo Paula. Paula Lewis."-

-Sebastian Michaelis. Sebastian está bien.-

Solo necesitó eso para que la muchacha empezara a hablar sin parar, sus labios moviéndose bastante rápido que le era imposible al pelinegro el no parecer sorprendido. Era una mezcla entre molestia y desagrado al ver cómo esa mujer no paraba de mencionar cosas sin sentido y poco interesantes.

Suspiró mientras la dejaba continuar, ella feliz e ignorante sobre lo que estaba sintiendo el pelinegro en lo absoluto.

_-¿Cuándo piensa callarse?-_

Sebastian pensó cansadamente, entrecerrando los ojos e intentando no suspirar. No podía perder más tiempo, y ya habían pasado más de cinco minutos desde que le había ayudado, ¿no tenía otras cosas que hacer también?

Harto, el muchacho suspiró fuertemente y se inclinó hacia delante, presionando sus labios contra los de ella para callarla por una buena vez. Fue rápido y poco placentero, después de todo no tenía atracción alguna por esa mujer. Lo único que quería es escuchar nada más que silencio, estaban en una biblioteca.

-Hablas demasiado.-

Murmuró el joven al chasquear la lengua.


	18. Deseo

**Disclaimer: ************Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador(Yana Toboso).**

**************Advertencia: **Indicios de _yaoi_

**Pareja: **Ash**x**Sebastian

**A/N:** Secuela de Ese Joven, Psiquiatra. Enfocado específicamente en la relación de ambos personajes mencionados.

* * *

**XVIII. Deseo**

El deseo nos fuerza a amar lo que nos hará sufrir.

Michaelis aún no sabía lo que deseaba en verdad, atrapado en una constante pelea con su conciencia durante toda la mañana. Había pasado parte de esas horas en tratar de despertar y quitarse el horrible dolor de cabeza, consecuente de haber bebido de más la noche anterior. Pero tal dolor no fue lo suficientemente intenso como para que el pelinegro no se diera cuenta del cambio radical que había sufrido su cuarto.

Estaba limpio, casi impecable.

No sabía el por qué o el cómo, pero todo estaba ordenado. De cierta manera Sebastian se sentía insultado, como si alguien le había hecho una broma de mal gusto y reacomodado toda la habitación para poder sacarlo de quicio. Pero no. Toda duda se había esfumado al encontrar una nota encima del escritorio. El corazón del joven dio una serie de brincos al leerle, identificando la caligrafía inmediatamente.

"_Mañana, en el café de siempre a las 6 de la tarde. Si quieres hablar de algo, sabes dónde encontrarme._

_Ash"_

El papel aún lo tenía entre sus manos, ya arrugado, mientras se aferraba hacia él con gran fuerza. Estaba confundido, no sabía si en verdad le quería ver o no, tenía tanto que preguntarle, tanto que decirle. ¿Por qué no le dijo que estaba saliendo con Ángela? O el por qué no lo visitaba de tanto en tanto, o al menos hacía un esfuerzo de responder sus mensajes cuando el pelinegro aún se tomaba la molestia de seguirle mandando.

-No quiero…-

Sacudió la cabeza, alzando las piernas para abrazarlas mientras escondía su rostro en ellas. Sentía que haría el ridículo si iba, pero a la vez sentiría arrepentimiento por haber faltado a quizá la única oportunidad que le daba ese hombre. Le causaba molestos cosquilleos en su estómago al pensar que le vería de nuevo, que podría contemplar esa sonrisa y esos ojos que solamente le mirarían a él y a él solamente. Sebastian odiaba sentirse así, tan alterado y confundido cuando se trataba de Ash, así no era el pelinegro; le aterraba ese cambio.

-No sé…No sé…-

Sacudía la cabeza lentamente, quería llorar, pero todos sus sentimientos solamente se juntaban dentro de él y permanecían ahí, volviéndolo ansioso; solamente el mayor le hacía sentirse así. Si solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo y evitar conocerle, así se hubiese ahorrado tantos problemas. Podía continuar con su vida y preocuparse por otras cosas, no tendría que sentirse así.

-Eres un idiota, Ash.-

Enterró su rostro mucho más, apegando sus piernas más hacia él mientras mentaba a cierto hombre de orbes cárdenas. Sin embargo, no importaba cuanto jurara que le odiaba, le mentara y culpara por esos sentimientos tan confusos, no cambiaba la idea de que en verdad quería verle.

-…Quiero verte.-


	19. Inesperado

**Disclaimer: ************Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador(Yana Toboso).**

**************Advertencia: **Indicios de _yaoi_

**Pareja: **Ash**x**Sebastian

**A/N:** Secuela de Ese Joven, Psiquiatra. Enfocado específicamente en la relación de ambos personajes mencionados.

* * *

**XIX. Inesperado**

Lo esperado no sucede, es lo inesperado lo que acontece.

Solamente se necesitaba una decisión por tomar para que todo se le fuese arrebatado. Lo que le tomó varias horas se esfumó en cuestiones de segundos, aún cuando todo pasó en cámara lenta ante esos ojos escarlatas.

Se encontraba en el suelo, inmóvil mientras se enfocaba en observar las siluetas de extraños acercarse para mirarle de vuelta. Sentía frío, pero sabía que no estaba muerto, aún podía sentir sus piernas y brazos, la única diferencia era que sentía húmedo su cabello. No tenía que verlo para saber que estaba sangrando, el olor penetrándole la nariz.

No pudo evitar sonreír con amargura, la ironía de cómo había pasado tal cosa. Fue demasiado rápido y estúpido, Michaelis no solía hacer algo así.

_-Al menos está bien…-_

Sonrió mentalmente.

El querer verle había provocado que sufriera un accidente, aunque el pelinegro sabía que pudo ser peor. Escuchaba voces mas no la que quería escuchar, veía rostros pero no el que añoraba ver.

Sebastian permanecía en el suelo de una de las calles antes de llegar al Café, donde supuestamente iba a encontrarse con su ex compañero de cuarto. El joven pelinegro había cruzado la calle con motivos de salvar a un felino a punto de ser atropellado; el impacto fue leve, aunque lo suficiente para tumbarlo y golpearse la cabeza. No se lo había esperado. Poco a poco empezaba a perder la conciencia, pero Michaelis aún luchaba por mantenerse despierto con la intención de ver a ese rostro familiar.

-"¡Alguien llame a la ambulancia!"-

El joven frunció el ceño y trató de desconectar esos voces molestas. Estaba bien, no se estaba muriendo, deberían atender mejor al gato que tenía entre sus brazos que ronroneaba contra su pecho; parecía haberle agarrado gusto al pelinegro, puesto que estaba bastante cómodo entre sus brazos.

_-No vendrá.-_

Pensó después de un momento, volviendo a sentir ese cosquilleo molesto en su estómago. No tenía motivos de hacerlo después de todo, no se daría cuenta hasta ya después. La cabeza del pelinegro empezó a doler, su vista volviéndose borrosa hasta que cerró al fin los ojos y dejó que las ondas de la tranquilidad le bañaran su cuerpo, olvidándose completamente de lo que estaba pasando alrededor suyo. Olvidándose de todo.

Llegaría tarde al Café.


	20. Borrar

**Disclaimer: ************Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador(Yana Toboso).**

**************Advertencia: **Indicios de _yaoi_

**Pareja: **Ash**x**Sebastian

**A/N:** Secuela de Ese Joven, Psiquiatra. Enfocado específicamente en la relación de ambos personajes mencionados.

* * *

**XX. Borrar**

Borrón y cuenta nueva.

Michaelis sintió un molesto brillo atacarle el rostro, sus sentidos regresándole poco a poco hasta que por fin abrió los ojos. No reconoció al instante dónde se encontraba, pero definitivamente no estaba en su habitación, ni en la Universidad.

Bufó con pesadez y ladeó la cabeza, el olor a alcohol y metal llegándole; frunció el ceño y sintió escalofríos. Estaba en un hospital.

-"¡Despertaste!"-

El pelinegro volteó hacia su derecha hasta encontrarse con un gran par de orbes café claros.

-Arthur…-

Sebastian estaba un tanto confundido en encontrarlo en esa habitación, pero a la vez otras preguntas pasaron por su mente, aunque una en particular cruzó primero.

-¡El gato! Arthur…¿dónde está…?-

Su amigo le sonrió suavemente, alzando su dedo hacia la cama para indicarle que el felino dormía tranquilamente sobre sus piernas. Un gran alivio pasó por el pelinegro, exhalando suavemente mientras asentaba la cabeza, un dolor punzante recorriendo su cuerpo. Por inercia, Sebastian gimió y cerró los ojos.

-"El doctor dice que no es algo grave. Tuviste suerte."-

-…-

-"Podrás regresar a la Universidad después de mañana. ¡Ah! Te perdiste de la visita de Angelina, estaba preocupada por ti."-

-Y tú…¿te quedaste?-

Arthur sonrió y asentó la cabeza.

-"Pedí permiso. No te preocupes."-

Michaelis asentó la cabeza en respuesta y se recargó contra la almohada.

-Menos mal. Tampoco pienso perder clases por algo tan simple como una herida en la cabeza…-

En eso la puerta se abrió, ambos jóvenes dirigiendo su mirada hacia esta un tanto aturdidos. El ojicarmín ladeó la cabeza al mirar cómo el hombre se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta, su aliento un tanto ido. Era curioso, como si hubiese llegado después de haber corrido un maratón. Cabello níveo y ondulado, un tanto despeinado debido a su condición actual, sus ojos con un color violeta inusual, algo profundos y alterados; la vívida imagen de un ángel.

-"Sebastian…"-

Sus ojos escarlatas se abrieron en sorpresa, parpadeando lentamente.

-…¿Nos conocemos?-

* * *

_**A/N:** Terminado al fin la segunda parte de esta serie :3 son cuatro en total, aunque el último aún no está completado. Gracias por leer hasta el final. Espero y haya sido de su agrado._


End file.
